My Hiro
by T.E.M.P.E.S.T.7.9
Summary: Violet gets accepted into college at the young age of 13. But what happens when that college happens to be San Fransokyo Institute of Technology? Who will she meet? Will others find out about her secret identity? Rated T because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I own nothing. **

**VIOLET POV**

Violet Parr was very happy, she had just gotten her acceptance letter into college after all. She had graduated high school at the early age of 13, and she thought that she should start enrolling in different colleges right away. Thus leading up to her discovering San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. She would have to move away of course, but she really wanted to go there.

Violet would miss her family, but she would be leaving in a couple of months. They had plenty of time to spend together, right?

Wrong. Months turned into weeks, weeks turned into days, days turned into hours, and hours turned into minutes.

"We'll miss you Violet, but you're only 14! You should be in highschool, not leaving for college." Her mother had tears in her eyes, and she was trying to keep herself from crying.

She had to keep herself from crying as well, but it wasn't as bad as her mom, "Well, what can I say. I just have nothing to do at home, and I think that this could be a good learning opportunity."

They all bid each other farewell and hugged, but then they had to part ways for Violet's plane was boarding.

She got on her plane, settled down & fell asleep. It wasn't until 6 hours later that she awoke, feeling very refreshed. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was 1:39 am. She still had 5 hours to go, so she decided to just watch TV on the television attached to the back of the seat in front of her. Violet always liked the Avengers, but she hadn't seen their newest movie yet, so she decided to watch it.

3 hours passed, and the movie was over. Now she only had to wait 2 more long painful hours on this plane by herself. She tried to fall asleep to no avail, so she just played games on her phone for what felt like an eternity.

**"WE WILL BE LANDING IN 15 MINUTES. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS."** Cried the intercom. Yes! She would be leaving this hellhole in 15 minutes.

After 15 painful minutes, they finally arrived at the San Fransokyo Airport. Violet's relief was cut short though, because she heard a scream off in the distance. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and put on her supersuit. She had Edna design her a new one so as to not draw any attention to the Incredibles.

Violet swiftly turned invisible and conjured a forcefield that she could ride on, which she also turned invisible. She flew over to where the screams were coming from, and she saw two men with guns trying to load about 25 people into a van. She shot a force field into their guns and they dropped them. In their confusion, Violet picked up the van in another one of her forcefields and got the hostages to safety. She then grabbed both of the men by their arms and tied them to a tree, calling the police as soon as she apprehended them. What she didn't realize though was that she had became visible again and there were people staring.

"A-Are you a superhero?" A man at the front of the crowd asked.

Violet smiled. "Yeah. I'm UltraViolet, I moved here from the US." She flew off on one of her forcefields and made it to the house her parents rented for her. It was just a normal apartment and she would be staying there for the rest of the year.

An hour had passed and Violet had finished unpacking her things. She realized that she was starving, so she decided to go get some food at the cafe that she saw across the street. It was called 'The Lucky Cat Café'.

She swiftly crossed the street and walked into the Cafe. It wasn't very busy considering that it was very early in the morning. She strode over to the counter and was greeted by a man, about 21 years old, who was about to take her order.

"Hello, and welcome to Lucky Cat Café! My name is Tadashi Hamada, how may I help you?"

"Hmm... What would you recommend?" She said as she looked up at the menu.

He paused for a moment before smiling. "Well, for a highschool student, I would say that you would probably like the Caramel Latte."

"Oh. I'm not a high school student." She stated firmly. "I graduated early."

Tadashi didn't seem fazed by this, "Cool! I've got a brother who graduated early too. If you don't mind me asking, which college are you going to?"

"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Why?" Violet said skeptically.

He smiled. "That's where my brother and I are going." The waiter paused and looked up at the ceiling, "HIRO HAMADA GET DOWN HERE!"

"Huh?" She heard coming from the stairs, "What is it Tadashi?"

A boy with messy black hair came down the steps. He had brown eyes and a small gap between his two front teeth. "Hiro, I told you there were going to be more students that were your age at SFIT!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she," Tadashi pointed at her. "Is going to SFIT too!"

The boy, Hiro, looked at her and put his hand out. "My name is Hiro Hamada, nice to meet you."

"Violet Parr. Nice to meet you too." She exclaimed as she firmly grasped his hand.

They talked for awhile, and Tadashi invited Hiro and her to come meet his friends next week, since they were going to the same school. Hiro had wanted to meet them for a while and he readily accepted. Violet accepted the offer as well. Might as well make some new friends, right?

More customers were coming in now, so they had to break off their conversation. Hiro and Tadashi both gave her their phone numbers so that they could contact each other. She found a seat and enjoyed her coffee for the rest of the morning.

* * *

The week passed by and Hiro & Violet texted back and forth every single day. Turns out, they had a lot more in common than they thought. They both had a passion for robots, they were both unusually smart, although Violet's powers had something to do with that, and they both liked Bot Fighting, which wasn't illegal in Metroville.

She woke up to knocking on her door, so Violet got ready as quickly as she could and ran to answer it. There in front of her was Tadashi and Hiro. "Hey Vi, you ready to go?"

The purple eyed girl nodded her head. "As ready as ever." They had decided that the best time to go and see them was during the tour of the school.

"Alright then, let's go."

**YAY! The first chappy is done! Wow, this took longer than I thought it would. But next chapter, they will all go on the tour of the school & meet the gang. Stay tuned y'all!**

**_T.E.M.P.E.S.T_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**VIOLET POV**

"Alright, let's go."

They took Tadashi's motorcycle there, even though they didn't live far from the school.

After about five minutes, they had arrived at their destination. Of course, Violet had seen it in pictures, but the school itself was extraordinary. The design, the infrastructure. It was all just, genius.

The three college students walked inside and a gasp immediately came from Hiro and Violet's mouths. "This place is huge!" Hiro exclaimed.

They walked for a while, until they finally made it to room 078. "This is it." Tadashi deadpanned. He had expected this trip to be more, _exciting._

He opened the doors and the trio was greeted by almost being run over by an extremely fast bike.

"Hey, watch where you're going." A feminine voice cried from the other side of the room. Tadashi had introduced her as _Gogo_.

In the corner of the lab, there was a man tinkering with two poles. "Woah, woah, woah! Behind the line kid!" He said as Violet's brunette companion tried to get a closer look at what he was doing. He tossed an apple towards them, but just as she was about to catch it, it was cut into fine slices.

"Wow. Laser induced plasma?" She said walking towards him.

"Oh yeah. With a little magnetic confinement. For ah, ultra precision."

"How do you find anything in this mess?" Hiro asked as he picked up one of laser-man's magnifying glasses.

"Ah-" He said as he took the tool out of Hiro's hands. "I have a system. There's a place for everything, everything in its place. I'm Wasabi by the way."

They were interrupted as 'Gogo' came over and stole one of the man's tools from his organized table.

"Need this." She said as she swiped the wrench from the table.

"A-s a-" Wasabi stuttered before continuing, "You can't do that! This is anarchy! Society has rules!" The man yelled as he chased after her.

"Excuse me!" Sang someone from behind them. Violet turned around to reveal a tall girl pushing around a giant ball of tungsten carbide.

She pushed it into a stand, then turned around. "Tadashi!" The girl looked at Hiro. "Oh my gosh! You must be Hiro! I've heard so much about you!" She then proceeded to kiss him on the cheeks. She then turned to Violet "Oh, and who is this? Tadashi, do you have a sister that I didn't know about?"

The boy in question laughed. "Oh no Honey Lemon. This is Violet, she lives across the street from us and she's going to SFIT this year."

'Honey Lemon' beamed at her, "Well this is a wonderful place! You'll love it! Anyway," She motioned for them to follow her. "You're going to love this too!"

"A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super heat it to 500 Kelvin and..!" She paused as she ran over to the ball of TC and started spraying it with the pink gas that she created. "Tada! it's pretty great huh?"

Violet and Hiro shared a look. "It's so... pink." Violet stated.

Honey Lemon just giggled. "Here's the best part~" When she poked it, the ball exploded into a puff of pink.

"Whoa." Hiro said. He really was an intellectual.

"I know, right?"

Then they met Fred. Sure, he was a cool guy, just a little over the top. He seemed really into superheros, and Violet played along until he mentioned the part of an invisible sandwich. She visibly cringed.

They had all agreed to help Hiro with the admission fair, although Tadashi was convinced that he didn't need any help. They were all curious as to why Violet didn't need to create anything for it, but she told them that Callaghan had known her since she was a baby because he was her father's best friend. He was already confident that she would do good in SFIT, so he admitted her without a doubt.

Eventually the sun was setting and they all had to go to their respective homes. They said goodbye and left without another word.

"Hey, Vi? Do you have any idea what I could do for the Science Fair?" Hiro questioned on the way back to the café.

Violet paused for a moment. "Well, you could probably put those magnetic-bearing servos that you use on your bot to use."

His face lit up like a lightbulb. "Yeah! Thanks Vi!" They had just arrived at the café, and Violet & Hiro went their separate ways.

As soon as she was in her bed she called her parents. It was 9 pm, so she assumed that they were up. Different time zones had made it hard to communicate.

"Hello! Helen Parr speaking, how may I help you?"

"Mom. It's your daughter, and this is a private line." Violet stated, facepalming.

The purple eyed girl could almost feel her mother rolling her eyes behind the screen. Ignoring her daughter's last statement, Elastigirl continued. "How is San Fransokyo? Did you make any friends?"

She paused for a moment before answering. "Well, the city is great, and the people are very kind. There is a café across the street and I met some friends over there. They're both going to the same school as me."

"Really? What are their names?"

"Hiro and Tadashi Hamada." Violet deadpanned.

A loud gasp came from the phone, "Wait. Hamada? Like as in Cass Hamada? She was my bestfriend in college!"

"Well, they did mention something about an 'Aunt Cass', but I'm pretty sure that there are more than one Cass Hamada in the world mom."

The conversation went on like this for a minute, until the black haired girl changed the subject. "Do you think that you guys could come over in a few months? Like, for the science fair? You could stay here with me, and I'm sure that this place could use some more supers."

There was a pause. "Alright then I guess we're going to San Fransokyo."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next month passed by, Hiro was almost finished with his project, Violet's parents were scheduled to get on their plane the next day, and everything was going perfect.

Of course, nothing in life is ever perfect for long.

The black haired girl had to help prepare for the Science Fair because she was technically already a student at SFIT. Nothing had gone wrong at this point, obviously.

The week passed. Her parents had arrived in San Fransokyo, and they were staying in her apartment. It was crowded, especially with Dash running around the place the entire time. She had introduced her family to the gang, and they seemed to really like them. They even liked Dash for Christ's sake!

The day of the fair came, and Violet was confident that Hiro would do great. She had spoken with Professor Callaghan before, and he seemed to be really interested in his invention. Microbots. The boy wasn't so sure though, he was extremely nervous about the fact that there was a chance that he wouldn't get into the school.

"How are you holding up Hiro?" Violet asked a few minutes before he was to go on stage. "You okay?"

"Just peachy. I'm about to go onstage in front of the hundreds of students in this school, and in front of my idol, Professor Callaghan. Of course I'm okay."

"You'll do fine. Professor Callaghan will love your idea." She tried to reassure him.

He smiled. "Thanks Vi. I'm sorry for snapping at you, I guess I'm just a little high strung right now."

"Hiro I-" She was interrupted as it was time for Hiro to go onstage.

"Wish me luck!" Her friend called as he walked onto the stage.

"My name is Hiro... Sorry. My name is Hiro Hamada, and I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it. This is a microbot. It doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals...things get a little more interesting. The microbots are controlled with this neural transmitter. I think what I want them to do... They do it. The applications for this tech are limitless. Construction. What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years, can now be accomplished by one person. And that's just the beginning. How about transportation? Microbots can move anything anywhere, with ease. If you can think it, the microbots can do it. The only limit is your imagination."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Hiro made an attempt to get off of the stage. "Great Job Hiro!" Honey Lemon cried as she tried to hug the boy. He dodged her and went to talk to Tadashi. He enveloped Hiro in a hug, despite his shout of protest. "You did great. I'm sure Callaghan will accept you into the school."

Just as he said that, the professor walked over to them. "I look forward to seeing you in class, Hiro."

* * *

"Unbelievable!"

"That's what I'm talking about." The seven teenagers exclaimed as they walked out of the school. Violet and her family were walking behind them, just talking and catching up.

"All right, geniuses, let's feed those hungry brains." Cass paused. "Back to the cafe! Dinner is on me!"

Hiro interrupted her. "Aunt Cass?" She turned to him. "We'll... We'll catch up, okay?" He said as he motioned to his brother.

"Sure. I'm so proud of you. Both of you." They all walked away, leaving Hiro and Tadashi to talk.

Violet was in the middle of a conversation with Dash, they were debating on who was smarter, when she heard a loud bang. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the direction of the sound. There, she saw the school on fire, and Tadashi running into it. Hiro was yelling at him to stop, but he didn't seem to hear him. The brunette girl didn't even hesitate to run into the fire to save her friend. She was a hero after all. The calls of her friends and family were distant, and she could barely hear them.

It only took her a moment to find Tadashi and protect him with a large forcefield. He seemed to be knocked out at that point, but he was safe. She walked out of the building and placed him on a large log outside.

The girl picked up her phone and dialed her little brother. "Dash, I need you to come to the back of the school right now."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "You're safe, right?"

Violet sighed. "Yes. Of course I'm safe. I just need a little help getting Tadashi to the base. We'll have to run some tests on him before we send him back to his family. The poor guy blindly ran into one of the experiments, a plasma ball, and it shattered all over him. He was lucky that I got to him in time."

There was a gust of wind from behind her. "Alrighty then. Lets get him back to Megalodon's place, he has a great hospital wing."

The brunette turned to face her brother. "Dad will not be happy about you exploiting his hero friend's hideouts."

"So? You said it yourself: '_We'll have to run some tests on him before we send him back to his family.'_"

Violet rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag that held her super suit. A minute later, and she was ready to go. "Come on!" She screamed at the blonde boy who had also changed into his costume. "I'll make a forcefield for us to ride on."

Dash pondered over it for a moment. "Nah. I prefer my own means of transportation." And in a split second, the superhero 'The Dash' was gone. And so was Tadashi.

"Ugh you stupid little-" She interrupted herself. "You know what? It doesn't matter." And with that she flew off on her forcefield, but not without being seen.

* * *

**TADASHI POV**

Tadashi woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He sat up, and what do you know, he was in the hospital. "Uh..um." He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh! You're awake!" A voice came from beside him. "I'm so glad! You were asleep for so long so I thought-"

He turned his head to see Violet sitting in a chair beside his bed. "Violet! Wh- where am I?"

She frowned. "Well, you're in the hospital wing."

"Who's hospital wing am I in?"

Her frown deepened. "I think that's best left unsaid until you know the situation." This sentence only made him more curious.

"What's my situation then?" He was trying to sound cocky, but it really wasn't working.

"You know how you ran into the fire to save Professor Callaghan?" He nodded, and she continued. "Well, I saved you just as the building was about to blow. The only problem was that you had knocked over a ball of highly concentrated plasma and spilled it all over yourself. So, we took you to the hospital wing for testing."

"Then where is Hiro and Aunt Cass? Shouldn't they be here visiting me? And how did you save me anyway?" The brunette boy was very confused.

Violet sighed. "That's the part I'm getting to. Tadashi, your family thinks you're dead. We had to take precautions because-"

"WHAT?! My family thinks that I'm dead?! Why?!"

"Because of that." She pointed to his hands, which were now glowing an electric blue. "Like I said, you knocked over a ball of concentrated plasma and it had some weird affect on you."

Tadashi's head drooped. "So I'll never get to see them again?"

"You'll be able to see them as soon as you get those powers under control."

"And how will you help me with that?" He asked with a sad glint in his eye.

The girl smirked and raised her hand. In a second, there was a glowing purple orb just the size of a tennis ball shining before his eyes. "Because I'm a super too."


End file.
